


STARWARS X READER ONESHOTS

by ty7654



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Horror, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty7654/pseuds/ty7654
Summary: Every chapter will be unisex and has trigger/kink (or fetish) warnings. If I forget to add anything that may trigger someone please tell me as such. I will also say this goes from heavy to soft stuff.I do take requests on characters (male and female) smut/fluff/angst & kinks/dramas but I will not respond or deny to anything I would not want to write.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

tarine tea & honey//obi-wan  
Type: Smut  
Readers position: receiver  
Characters position: giver  
Kinks: Vanilla  
Description: After Qui-Gon had died your secret romantic relationship with Obiwan had been rightfully put aside. Your Jedi training had almost been completed, but you realized your emotional attachments had become too strong to continue on. Tonight, he'd called you down to his living quarters hearing your plans to leave. 

xxxxxx

Reaching his dorm, you see his door is already open. Peering in you see him looming over his balcony. He smiles to himself, a sorrowful smile. His whole room was dimly lit,

"Hey Obiwan.." you start. He was leaning on the balcony, looking out at the night sky. He doesn't even pay you mind. You approach him and grab his hand. "I'm sorry," you whisper. He turns over to you.

"Have I lost my composer?" He laughs to himself. "I overheard you're leaving soon, that's why I called you. Are you not going to complete your training at least y/n?"

You understand the importance of this decision. His motives have always been clear, so that's what I have to tell him. "I've decided that," you sigh and clench your fist and release, "I can't continue here." He reaches his hand out and places a finger in your chin to make you look at him directly. His warm hand moves to cup your cheek.

"You belong here," he says grabbing your hand, "I'm sorry that I've caused this conflict in you." He looks down and squeezes your hand. He would never admit to the fact, that he's afraid of losing you.

"Ben," you exhale putting a hand on his side. You lost your thoughts for a second, as he pulls you in closer. "all I need, is you love." You wrap your arms around him and dig your head into his chest.

"Maybe in the next life y/n," he kindly whispers placing a gentle hand in your back. Although you have always expected falling in love with him would always end in heartbreak, somehow his words still hurt you. You squeeze his warm body.

"I know," you finally express. You let go, wishing you could cling to him forever. "That's why I have to go." Admiring him from a distance seemed like cruelty. But you would never want it to be anyone else but him. It was all worth the pain.

"I haven't given myself to you," he whispered to you, "and you planned on leaving so soon?" He looks down at the ground, and then back up to you. He kisses your cheek.

"I wanted to respect our ever-important Jedi code Obiwan," you blush looking at his elegant face. Your relationship with Obiwan had been entirely nonsexual. He'd talk about getting married, he had always been a very traditional man. To give in to this desire expressed his deep love for you, as well as expressing his final goodbye.

He looks up from the ground. He grabs your face, pulling you into a kiss. You feel a bit shocked at his aggressive nature. He pushes his hips against yours. You could tell by the way he was breathing, and the way he was moving his body already he'd wanted this for a while. He begins to move his hand down, squeezing your side. You reach down and start to untie his robe put he grabs your hand.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asks. You dart from his pants to his lustful eyes.

"I do," you exhale. He leads you by his hand over to his bed. Turning to his open door he forced it shut. He sits on the bed, while you stand over him. He starts to undo his own Rob. Your warm red face couldn't look away. You reach down and quickly take off your clothes to leave yourself bare in undergarments. He finally exposes his defined chest, standing up next to you. You lay a single hand on his bare side, absorbing this moment like hot cake.

He gently grabs you and lays you down on the bed. He moves over you, and pulls down your underwear, then pulling down his. He dragged his hand up and down your body, feeling you intimately for the first time. He kissed your belly and your arms. You could smell is lumbering breath as he leans in to kiss you. Tarine tea, and honey. He leaned back and grabbed your wrist, kissing it gingerly, then pressing his face against your arm.

"Your beauty is indescribable," he murmured with a longing smile. Slowly moving his hands on your waist. He drifted slowly into you, he moved his head back and squeezing hard into your sides. He stayed in you for a moment, then looked over, putting his hands under your body. Putting his head on your shoulder as he begins to move in and out slowly.

His warm pants for air tainted your neck, you abruptly swung your hands onto his back and your chests met together. You moan, wrapping your arms around him. Wanting to bring him even closer to you. He moved faster digging deeper inside you, wanting nothing else but to be at this moment. He lets out a husky moan clawing into your back, "y/n," he huffed in a suppressed moan.

It hurt, you were so close to him before you started you didn't even get to see how large he was. But you could definitely feel it now, the pain slowly disappears with this feral elated feeling filling your body. Starting from your intimate parts to your whole body. Your mouth becomes a gap as he slows himself down, and speeds himself up. "Ben..." You moan squeezing him tighter. Every time you let out any noise, he draws his nails into your skin. He grunts moving himself up grabbing your legs and going deeper and faster, your skin begins to clash. You could see the sweat dripping down his carved chest. Your eyes roll back a bit and you fling your head back, you weren't even able to let out a noise.

He fills you, and hunches over. You moan and grab his hand. He removes himself from you pulling back up his underwear. And flops over to lay by you, he smiles and clings to your side. You sit up and run to the bathroom. Obi-Wan sits up and lets out a laugh wiping the sweat off his forehead.

A few minutes pass, and you come back seeing him almost fast asleep. You crawl into bed and face him. He slowly opens his eyes, "Change your mind," he urged.

You shook your head. "Not a chance," you say beginning to stroke his hair.

"I will wait for you," he vowed, frowning as he takes you into his arms, "however long it takes".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Padme comes to Ani accusing him of his vicious crimes, seeing the deranged mental state she called to have him arrested. Being his lover, and last remaining friend, he comes to you for comfort.

anakin//saliva

Type: Smut/angst  
Readers position: receiver  
Characters position: giver  
Kinks: Softcore BDSM/Blood

xxxxx

"Anakin," You wrap your hands around his waist from behind him.

"She betrayed me," He shouted. Moving away from you sitting on the edge of his bed. You sit next to him and lean on his shoulder grabbing his hand. "You'll follow me, won't you?" He pleads, "You don't belong anywhere else."

"I-" You squeeze his hand, "I will." He turns to you and kisses your cheek.

"The empire I'll build will protect you, I'll protect you," he comforts pressing his face against your cheek, "There's no need to be afraid."

"As long as I'm with you," you assure.

"You're still crying," he accused turning away, "Don't tell me you're scared." You don't respond just yet, you watch him struggle for a moment.

"I-I just need you, nothing else."

He grabbed your arm in a sudden manner. You feel a little shocked, letting out a little gasp. He places a hand on your face and kisses you. You were afraid, he had become too unpredictable. But you trusted him not to harm you.

His grip on you became tighter biting your lip. You squirmed and grabbed his waist pulling him towards you. He pulls away and kisses your neck, you place your hand on the back of his head. He pushes you back and pins you to the bed grabbing your wrists. He starts to grind against you.

He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, you furrow your brows in slight confusion. He takes his hand and forces your mouth open, letting the saliva in this mouth drain into yours. The sudden urge to gag and spit it out was cut off. He closes your mouth and unties your shirt. He throws it to the side and aggressively takes his off. Revealing his chest, a large cut striped across his chest. He unzips your pants and pulls them down and off. You swallow his spit and reopen your mouth taking in deep breaths. He smiles and pulls his belt off.

He puts your hand in his mouth and bites in breaking the skin. With one hand he held yours, the other pulling down his pants. Your eyes focused on his face, he was feral and deranged. So focused on him you almost didn't notice him enter you. You gasp, him grabbing your sides and aggressively pushing himself in. The whole bed shook, all his anger was being taken out. His nails broke the skin on your sides, you yelled in pain. He covered your mouth gripping your face hard. You kept hard eye contact. His teeth were clenched moaning angrily between breaths.

He moved his hand from your face to your neck, squeezing the sides. His moves were so mean, disrespecting your body elegantly. You moaned as your skins slap together. You took a deep fulfilling breath when he moved his hands from your neck to your arms.His hand could be considered very gentle.You could not even feel him touching you, all you choose to feel was his aggressive length pulling in and out of your body.In your heart, you felt his strength his intense focus, but the expression was nor anger nor pleasure.

He yelled and hunched over you, panting like a dog, letting his slobber get all over your stomach. He moved himself out and stands up pulling his pants up. You lay for a moment, letting some sort of reality set in. You smiled and sat up. Anakin stood by the window. You get up too and stand next to him placing a hand on his back.

"We're leaving for Mustafar tomorrow," He said turning to you, he grabs you into a hug and strokes your hair. "I have important business there," he darted away and stormed out the room grabbing his robe on the way out.

You stand alone and suppress the urge to break down. You hug your bare body trying to remember the warmth he used to have. Turning back to the window you cover your mouth with a cold hand.

You close your eyes, it was time fo forget your old life.


	3. kylo ren//one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down to the last standing, Kylo had bathed in his own pitiful glory. His allies and his enemies had fallen on this lifeless mountain. Kylo had searched for any last Jedi to turn and had found you. But now it was only you and him, and not even you wanted this.

"You've gone mad," You stutter backing away. The ground quivers under his ever waking step. The battlefield was laid glutted in lifeless bodies. His savior had fallen, his family was done by his hand. His eyes had turned yellow, and his face twitched and any of your movements.

"Let's," He stood still, "Let's go home now y/n." He drops his saber to the ground and reaches out his arms in wait for you to unite with him.

"Home?" You whisper. You felt your own body begin to shake and reject everything your mind just went through. You crumble down and hold back hurling everything from your stomach. He sprints over to you and pulls you into his arms. Kylo sits and holds you. 

"We can go wherever we want," He whispered, "Nobody can hold us back."

Across from you laid a lifeless body of a man you once considered a close friend. Now you couldn't hold it back, you threw up helplessly onto yourself. You push yourself up from Kylo, weak you fell over onto a bunch of the undead. You looked up to the sky and your eye fluttered and seized in and out. Kylo leaned over you, the disgusting mess. He grabbed the end of your shirt and threw it aside, you fussed and grabbed his hand. He took off his own shirt and pulled it over you. He tried to pick you up but you pulled him down, to layover you.

"It's so cold," you murmur, "He's cold." You begin to sob. His lip quivers, and he struggles to look at you. He takes a sharp breath in and pulled you into a tight embrace.

"You're so warm," He stammered, his voice cracking. It was so cold bracing your neck. "I did this, for our clean slate y/n. This is our perfect ending. We're warm?" Your limp arms slowly crept up and went around his waist.

Your choices are limited now, aren't they?

You take the brim of Ben's shirt pushing your hands up to feel his back. You wanted to tear him apart, you wished for nothing more but the feel under his skin and watch these bare muscles twitch. He deserved the most painful death, but so did you. You both held so painfully close to each other's bodies. It felt like you were trying to become one. Your heartbeat in tandem. It was so endless.

1...

2...

3....

4...

You wanted to become so much closer, but that'd be your end. He moved his head to look into your eyes. He was shaking a bit, from the cold harsh rain. He went in to kiss you and you grabbed his face. He stopped heavy breathing, his thoughts of you were so very dark.

He began to salivate and quickly bit into your neck, you screamed out and clenched his skin in your hands. He dug down, deeper and deeper. He held your face down and moved to look at you, "It'll be over quickly, it's okay." You struggle to grasp onto any long breath. Your mind started to go in and out. "Hold on," he stammered. He took his wrist into his mouth and bite down so hard the blood sprayed from his arm all over your face.

You look up into his yellow eyes, you see him slowly become as weak as you. He puts a warm hand on your face, feeling the liquid pour onto your cheek. "Its- it's getting hard to breathe," you whisper running your hand in his hair.

1...

2...

3...

You feel him enter inside you, but you couldn't see anything. Your eyes had become dark. You could hear his hard groans, and feel his now cold skin, but you don't know how long it was until your end.

1...

2...

You started to choke on own blood, as it starts to fill your esophagus. Your mind went plain.

There was no light in this place.

1...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Anakin got ran over by Darth Maul, so YOU are Obi-Wan's padawan. (A previous story of Tarine-Tea and Honey).

obiwan//sink  
type//fluff 

"So are we done," you groan, "I've been trying my best but I can't find the constellation?"

"This is the easiest assignment for you, and you wanna give up?"

"Yes Master, I would like to. I couldn't imagine star gazing with you would be so frustrating," I laugh.

"You take me for an idiot?" Obi-Wan smirked.

"I fancy you for an idiot yes," you laugh.

"It's late," he sighs, putting his hands behind his back. "We're done for tonight. But I expect to study tomorrow morning. I will be there."

"Ay," you concur. The brisk air felt so welcoming this fair night, only now as he stopped quizzing you, you were able to admire it. You stand feets away from your master, but you couldn't feel closer to him. "I don't want to go home yet," you pause, looking at his calm demeanor, "will you keep me company?" He let out another hardy sigh, with a bright smirk.

"You always seem to have just this power over me y/n," He glared at the moons. He walked across the garden you'd been training at to be closer to your gaze. "Would it be appropriate to invite you into my room? We always stay in yours." He twirled his hand out from his back to reach for yours. You'd always ended up hanging around each other after training, it had become a pleasant routine. But to these later days, you could feel the tension between you two grow.

"I'd find suitable comfort there Master," You answer stepping over and taking his hand. As you walk, you smile blissfully, not knowing where this would lead. And not truly caring at all. His tone was alluring and almost seductive.

You ended up reaching his home with no effort. You both head your way into the bedroom, you laid down first. Laying in a fetal position watching as he gets in all proper like.

"Would you like any more pillows?" He asks. You weren't even laying on a pillow, but you nodded.

"Hey, do you think Qui-Gon would be mad if I kissed you," I blurt out as he was fluffing my pillow. He holds in a nervous laugh.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," he said laying down. He faced you with a large smile. "Can you let me hold you?" Typical Obi-Wan, polite, and so soft. You move yourself to him, lightly pushing your cheek to his heart. He pulls you in closer.

"We forgot to change out of our robs," you realize.

"It's alright, now I can do this," he covers himself and you under his rob over you and him. He leans in and attempts to kiss you, but misses and lands his lips on the bridge of your nose. You giggle as he pulls away. "...It's dark under here." He flusters. Your laughter gets louder as your eyes adjust to see his flushed face.

"You're adorable," You chuckle. You now lean in and kiss his nose. He places a hand cupping your face.

"And we're pathetic," he smiles. He admires your face. Taking in every detail of your beauty. "May I kiss you again?" He asks in a whisper. You stunned for a moment, then rapidly shook your head yes.

"Please," you answer. Without hesitation, he locks lip with you. You feel like melting, him pushing his hand up your shirt.

He lets go of you, "I'm afraid of this." He slowly moves his hand up and down your body. "Help me."

"Obi-Wan I-" you stop yourself, "I care for you so deeply. I refuse to make a choice for you." You close your eyes, and grab his hand placing it over your heart, "let us sink for just this moment."

"You're so tempting my dear," he moaned in a hushed tone. Now pushing his face into your chest. "I can't help but go into your arms every time I get the chance..."


End file.
